


seventeen

by Kaiyote



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: got something here to lose that i think you wanna take from me. (vidlet focusing on ian's sexual history.)





	seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> song: "seventeen" by troye sivan


End file.
